


Gifting

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis has a very particular birthday wish.





	Gifting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Maybe a prequel to [Whims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807100)?.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s nothing in life more boring than reading council reports, and that includes college lectures and long elevator rides in the Citadel. Noctis has to have his palm in his hand just to have that one arm propping him up. Bent over the coffee table in the living room, he _makes_ himself go through them. If he doesn’t, Ignis won’t just cease diligently tidying up Noctis’ apartment, but he’ll likely give Noctis the _you’ve-let-me-down-personally-and-I’m-so-deeply-disappointed-in-you_ look that always makes Noctis’ heart clench. Somehow, he has no trouble with his father’s perpetual disappointment, and he can even handle ignoring Ignis the vast majority of the time, but when it comes to Ignis’ breaking point—when Noctis _knows_ he’s been bad all week and he’s on Ignis’ last nerves—he can’t help but snap to attention.

As if summoned by the thought, a cool glass of lemonade clinks down onto the coffee table, safely nestled on a Justice Monsters coaster. Noctis grunts his appreciation and reaches out for it. The cup is wondrously icy against his heated fingers—the summer sun is horrible. It’s got his black shirt nearly plastered to his back. Ignis hovers by as Noctis downs several gulps of delicious sustenance. 

“You’ve been working hard today,” Ignis notes. There’s a distinct note of approval in his voice that does wonders for Noctis’ mood, even if he doesn’t show it. The work isn’t actually that _hard_ , just incredibly dull and time consuming. Still, it’s rare for Noctis to tackle the reports _before_ Ignis tells him to.

Glancing up as he sets the glass back down, Noctis admits, “It’s killing me.”

“At least you have a break coming up.” Ignis’ long arms cross over his chest, head cocking to one side. Despite the sweltering temperature, he’s still wearing long sleeves, just with those sleeves rolled up past his elbows. That’s Noctis’ favourite Ignis-look. It combines the usual suave professionalism with a slight air of casual dishevelment. Noctis would kill to see Ignis’ crisp dress-pants rolled up too. Ignis adds, “Do you know what you want for your birthday?”

In the midst of gathering the next report back up, Noctis freezes. It takes a second to answer with a forced air of nonchalance, “I don’t need anything—don’t want to put you guys out.”

He doesn’t look up, but he can feel Ignis staring at him. Ignis reminds him, “Noct, you’re the _prince_.”

“So? I don’t need anyone making a fuss over me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It doesn’t have to be a big thing if you don’t want that—although I’m curious about the change of heart considering you made us drive for six hours to three different fishing spots last year—but we’ll have to do _something._ ”

Last year was wildly fun. Noctis still has some of Prompto’s photos tucked in his wallet from the all-day adventure. He tells himself to just come up with something like that. Generic and fun. But it’s too hot to think, and his brain keeps seizing up when he remembers what he _really_ wants.

He was never going to say it aloud, of course. But since Ignis asked, Noctis hesitantly queries, “Did you already get me something...?” Because if he did, they can just end it there.

“Not yet; I wanted to see if you were after something specific first.”

Noctis is. He hesitates even longer. He ultimately decides to just keep his mouth shut but then mutters anyway, “Just do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Well, that’s certainly a curious choice of wording. Are you thinking of something exceptionally lavish?”

Noctis’ cheeks are definitely starting to flush. He tries to keep his eyes on the paperwork in his lap and to not look at Ignis. “No, just... a little weird... but it’s fine, never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Ignis, always far too observant for his own good, steps around the coffee table. He takes a seat next to Noctis, ridiculously close, like they always are, and drops a hand onto Noctis’ thigh. He gives a little squeeze of reassurance that kicks Noctis’ pulse into overdrive. Ignis gently tells him, “You must know how deeply I care for you, Noct. I would be happy to give you anything you wish for, so long as it’s in my power to do so.”

Noctis can only mumble, “Really?”

“Really,” Ignis insists. “Just ask.”

But Ignis is probably thinking Noctis is going to ask for something reasonable, and Noctis still knows he should keep his thoughts to himself. Instead, he makes the mistake of looking up and catching Ignis’ eye. Ignis’ handsome face in fixed in a warm, trusting gaze, and it melts all Noctis defenses. 

He admits, “I wanna pay someone to fuck you. While... while I watch.”

Ignis blinks. His hand slowly, conspicuously withdraws. His eyes are wide behind his glasses.

Blushing a bright red, Noctis mutters, “Never mind,” and turns back to the paperwork. It would probably be better if he explained himself—that he’d love to _fuck Ignis_ himself, but Ignis cares about his royal duties and respecting the king’s wishes, which unfortunately comes with absurd royal virginity nonsense. And he also thinks he might have a voyeurism kink after watching way too much porn with Ignis look-alikes. And he likes the idea of hiring a professional. He wonders how much experience Ignis would have and what kind of client he’d make. And then Noctis wouldn’t have to worry about getting it right himself, about pleasing Ignis as well as his gorgeous advisor deserves, and instead he could just sit back and watch Ignis get completely and utterly _wrecked_ while Noctis lingered on the sideline admiring every little detail...

Ignis climbs off the couch. The shock seems to have subsided, and he tells Noctis coolly, “I’ll see what I can arrange. Do you have any preferences as to this person’s looks or skills?”

Because he’s already dived in and there’s no going back now, Noctis answers, “Whatever turns you on most.”

Ignis nods curtly. “Very well.” He makes to leave, then pauses and checks, “Will Gladiolus and Prompto be joining us for this event, or is this something between us apart from the main celebration?”

“Uh... just us? Unless... you want...” Completely dazed, Noctis just sort of trails off.

Another nod, and Ignis turns to go. He doesn’t look particularly upset. He’s practically unreadable. Except that it could be Noctis’ imagination, but he thinks Ignis’ hips might just be swinging with a _tad_ more bounce than usual.

Noctis stares at that mouth-watering view until Ignis disappears around the corner, and then he gulps down the rest of the lemonade and tries to resume working.


End file.
